


Ron I love you... But not in a boyfriend Way

by Catrlgirl



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrlgirl/pseuds/Catrlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sex vignettes Detailing the relationship between Kim Possible as a Dominant and Ron Stoppable as a submissive feminized Girly Boi. It is completely consensual and part of how thy handle the stress of being superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Ron stretched and closed the lid to his laptop. He never wanted to write another essay so long as he lived. He checked the time on his phone and got up. He didn't have much time. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. As he closed the fridge he saw the note again.

 

Hi, Sugar  
Tonight 8:00  
kisses. KP

 

Ron pulled the black band from his hair letting it tumble from the low ponytail. It fell thick and curly to past his shoulders. He took a swig of the icy water on his way to the bathroom and then he peeled his shirt off. It was tossed into the hamper and followed quickly by his pants and boxers. He finished his water and started the shower. He had to be quick no time to linger this evening. His essay had eaten almost all his day. He grabbed the pastel bottle of shampoo and was overwhelmed by the sugary sweet floral scent. The one KP had specifically picked out. He added the matching conditioner and scrubbed himself down with the body wash and hustled out of the sadly too short shower but he only had about and hour or so to get ready and that meant no twenty minute showers. As he toweled off he gave his legs a quick feel. Perfectly baby smooth a great time saver. He had been expecting it,sort of, the note on the fridge. He had taken care of his legs a day or two ago with the wax treatment. Ron Stoppable rummaged through the drawer at the top left as he wrapped the towel around his chest. His hair dripped onto his shoulders as he pulled out the tiny red lace thong. He checked the time again and made a surprisingly quick work of lotioning his skin and pulling on the sheer thigh high stockings. He'd go light on makeup didn't really have the time to play with it tonight. As he tossed the towel onto the seat of the vanity he settled for a nude lipstick. But he wanted something pretty for the eyes he chose a bold shimmery pink eyeliner as he fluttered his eyelashes in the mirror. He went with a smoky grey eye shadow. Ron blew kisses at his reflection in the mirror for a minute now that his makeup was done. Quick work with a blow dryer and round brush had his hair admirably “flippy”. Ron was making good time getting ready. Good enough time in fact that he struck a pose, prancing in his favorite panties.  
“Okay, Ron,” He said cracking his knuckles in front of the closet door. “Now comes the hard part.”  
Already Ron could feel the way the anticipation was making him hard in the tight little panties. But he was going to wait. It would be better if he waited. He pulled a tight shredded denim micro mini-skirt over his hips. He liked the way they looked now that he had put on a bit of weight. Now that he had filled out a bit. He wished he was curvier for times like this but... that would make his everyday life more difficult. Especially when his long time partner was one of the most famous women in the word. It would turn into a completely awk-wierd shit storm really. Doubly so now that he was recognized as a God to an alien race.  
“Damn! Damn!! Damn!!” Ron chewed his lip for a second holding the two shirts on their hangers. “Which one? Then he cursed again realizing he would have to fix his lipstick. He picked the belly bearing white tank top and hurried to fix his lipstick. Then the final touch the pink Collar. It was cute and had actually been his decision. In shiny silver curlicue letters was the word 'girly' And with ten minutes to spare he slid his feet into the tall black heels hidden at the back of the closet. He was ready.  
Kim opened the door and knew instantly she had been right to leave that note on the fridge. It had been a hellish day. “Ronnie?”  
Ron leaned against the doorway smiling seductively, his erection slightly tenting his tiny skirt. He crooked a finger beckoning the redhead to him. Kim tossed her backpack to the floor haphazardly before diving into Ron's arms. 

“Mmm, you're a sexy Bitch Boi, Ronnie. You know that?” She kissed along his jaw and gripped a nice handful of Ron's ass under the skirt. She gave it a firm possessive squeeze. “Rowr.” The blonde slid an around Kim's neck pulling her into a kiss against the wall. It was an addictive mix of passion and anticipation. Kim met the wet open mouthed kiss with her own. And then when they broke apart for air she bit Ron's lower lip the way he liked and her lover melted into the wall groaning. The hot kisses and the feel of Kim's hands digging into the curve of his ass had him straining against the panties. And then as she ran her tongue over his top lip, she snapped the pink strap of his thong. Ron squeaked and then he laughed. “I can feel that dick though the skirt, Bitch Boi. How hard are you?” 

“Like steel.”  
The redhead groped her lover's dick, fishing under the skirt. 

“Does my girly bitch want to put this nasty dick in me?” Kim gave the thick meat a slow gentle pump. She loved the way it felt in her hands. She loved the way it felt to do this to Ron. 

“So bad, Kim.” The redhead grinned releasing her grip on Ron's penis. 

“Too Bad, girly bitch. You won't be fucking me tonight. I,” Kim said pressing Ron back against the wall with her body. “Will be fucking you.” Kim traced along Ron's collar bone with a single finger. “I think you've been forgetting who's in charge here, Ronnie. Been having a little too much fun playing dress up.” The words were spoken into Ron's sweet flower scented skin. “I am going to wreck you, Ronnie.” Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and led him back into the bedroom and shoved him down to bounce on the bed. She liked the way he looked his little skirt riding up his dick pushing though the panties and staining them. She could feel how wet she was starting to get herself but that would be for later. It was the power she wanted right now. She wanted to just get high off of how she knew this made her Ronnie feel. How it made her feel. Kim snatched off the tiny panties ripping the little straps and Ron whined a little at their destruction. He sounded pathetically weak and needy. And it made Kim's pussy burn to hear it. Kim flung the panties away and took a firm grip on that dick. 

“Kiiimmmm,” Ron whined as she gave him a few irritatingly slow pumps. Then she she snapped the glittery rubber cock-ring from her back pocket around the base of his meat. 

“I want you to last for this,” she said. She trailed kissed along his perfectly smooth thigh before teasing his balls. They were baby smooth as she drug her tongue over one. The blonde Bitch Boi was panting as Kim teased at his entrance with her fingers. Just one pushing and pulling back testing him while she massaged his balls. My little girly bitch Ronnie wants to get his nice little round ass stuffed. Doesn't he?” The redhead chewed her lower lip at the sight winking muscle in front of her. “My big goddamn blue monkey hero is really a girly bitch who wants to get fucked, isn't he?” Her finger slid into him with mild resistance and Ron gasped his dick twitching slightly as his pre-cum ran. Kim felt the tension around that finger relax slowly with each careful thrust. 

“Answer me Bitch Boi.” 

 

“Oh, KP. YES!” Ron winced at the feeling. So foreign but not painful. Almost pleasant in combination to what Kim was doing to his balls. 

“Touch it, Bitch boy. Touch that dick for me.” She punctuated her words by giving Ron's bare belly a light smack with her free hand. Kim let her finger plop out of Ron and watched him for a moment. She just watched him run his hand down his shaft and flick his thumb over the swollen head of his dribbling dick. 

“Ffffuuuuucccckkkkkkk.”  
“Oooohhh Ronnie.” He kept pumping while Kim shuffled her hands under the bed for the box. She heard Ron... the lewd popping sounds and the bed creaking when he bent to use his other hand prodding his asshole again. Distracted by the sensation of his hands Ron didn't hear the zipper of Kim's shorts. He also didn't hear the snaps of the harness or the clink of the metal loops. It was until Kim tore open the metallic condom wrapper that Ron looked up and away from his dick. And then he heard the pop of the large bottle of lube. Kim grinned and pushed Ron's hands away from his crotch. She crawled up his body and planted her bottom on his chest the silicone cock sticking up right in front of him. “Tell me what you want me to do with this cock, Ronnie. Tell me what my girly bitch wants from Big Hero Kimmie.” 

“I want you to fuck me Kim.” 

“Then suck this dick and beg for it, Bitch.” Ron licked his lips the glossy lipstick ruined long before. And opened his mouth meekly. “Good Girl, Ronnie. Suck Big Hero Kimmie's big dick.” Kim rolled her hips thrusting the colorful cock deeper into Ron's mouth. “Good Girl,” She said leaning forward and picking up the pace of her thrusts. Faster she leaned down giving Her Bitch Boi a good face fucking feeling his dick pressing against her buttocks. Ron drooled working the shaft of Kim's silicone dick with his tongue. “Swallow it, Cunt.” Ron reached up grabbing Kim's ass pulling in time with her forceful thrusts. He flexed when it hit the back of his throat tasting the condom. It felt good to be like this. Kim possible being lewd cursing being anything but the world's hero. Spit ran don Ron's chin as Kim pulled back letting him work the tapered head. “Don't you want me to fuck you with this? I want you to work the fuck out of this dick,” Kim growled. Ron swirled his tongue around the slick head and gagged when Kim Rammed it back home almost to the base. She slowed down letting Ron adjust to the deep penetration the way his throat was owned by her. And then she pulled out with a noisy dirty pop. Ron was throbbing. Painfully in need of the absolutely mind crushing cum he knew he was due for. He was breathing hard and the very air on his dick almost hurt he was aching so bad. Kim laughed. “You look best like this, Ronnie. Swollen and spent, your whole body begging for me to make you cum. And I will. I'm going to make my Bitch Boi cum like a fucking ten ton wrecking ball.” Kim slid back making sure to graze Ron's dick just to torture him a bit. And then she gestured to the floor. “I'm going to fuck you like a bitch, Ronnie on your knees. 

“Oh Fuck yes, Kim,” Ron hissed. He was wobbly, glassy eyed , and flushed. And Kim had yet to see anything more arousing she thought. Ron pressed his face to the floor sticking his ass up to Kim. The redhead mouth watered and she regretted her decision to not let Ron fuck her this time. She poured the cold lubricant over his ass. And worked it into his tight asshole with her fingers.  
“Not even trying, are you? My greedy Bitch Boi wants it stuffed full.” Kim used her slick lube covered hands stroking the condom covered silicone dick. Ron rolled back against it letting it slice between his buttocks. 

“KP!! Fuck me!! I need it.” Ron was wide eyed and drooling. It took very little force, the initial push but it made the blonde Bitch Boi shout as he was filled. Kim thrust in slowly until her hips met his ass.  
“Feel that Ronnie that is the first stroke of me fucking the hell out of you, Bitch Boi.” Kim pulled back and Ron felt each inch of the strap-on. She pulled out to the very tip and then rammed back in hard pushing Ron's face into the carpet as her hips slapped against him. Both of them were covered in sweat and breathing hard. Ron saw stars flashing before his eyes. Kim gave his upturned ass a painful slap making him bark in shock. It left a red print on his skin when she did it again in time with her thrusts. Ron pumped his dick. It was so close now. It had been too long because of the constricting ring. Kim split him open as he furiously worked his dick. Ron rolled back taking Kim's dick deeper into him and it struck him just right and his eyes rolled back. 

“Holy, God!!” He hissed and Kim grabbed his hair, Making him crane his neck. “You call MY NAME WHEN I'M FUCKING YOU, CUNT.” 

“Kim. Oh Jesus!! KIM!!!.” Ron rocked back harder trying to recreate whatever had happened a few seconds ago and Kim leaned back pulling him with her and struck home with a thrust that made Ron Scream. That was it. That was the spot. Son bobbed up and down on Kim's dick Riding her lap. The redhead rolled her hips grinding away at her lover's ass and that one sweet spot in him until he couldn't feel anything else. “KP! KP!! KP!!! KP!!!!” Kim kept up her pace pressing the head of her silicone dick into that sensitive nub deep inside her lover riding her lap. Harder and harder Ron dropped onto her and Kim added her hands to the work on his swollen cock. And then with a high pitched screech Ron finally came in volume staining the bedspread and a bit of the carpet. He slumped against Kim who kissed his shoulder. 

“How do you feel, Ronnie? Is this what my Monkey Master needed to get back in shape?”

“Hell yes, KP.”


	2. New in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier in the relationship. Not quite as confident trying a little too hard.

It had been awkward at first but now it felt right, natural, almost Kim thought. She smeared the pink lipstick across Ron’s face as she rolled against the blonde boy’s thick rock hard cock. 

“You like that don’t you” Kim grunted as she felt that hard meat against her. “You love this don’t you, you nasty little cunt. I can feel how hard it makes you when I do this to you.” Tears rand down Ron’s face. “Fuck!! Your ugly dick feels like it’s made out of steel.” Kim rolled against it again from her position straddling his waist.   
Ron struggled a bit. “No you don’t! You don’t cum. You don’t deserve it yet. Ron could feel how wet Kim was even through her panties. He could feel the heat as she furiously humped him grinding against his painfully stiff cock. Faster and faster she pushed her soaked pantie clad slit against him. Her clit was on fire and every stroke a delicious bit of friction as she humiliated her lover and sidekick.   
The tiny pink pleated skirt was around his ankles and the scant lace thong was covering the long blonde wig he was wearing. “Oh Good do you feel it. You feel my fucking clit against you, cunt? How good does that feel? Knowing that you’re my little girly bitch?”   
Ron groaned rolling his hips to match the unbearable friction Kim was keeping up with her ceaseless grind. The boy’s face was streaked with the lipstick and the word cunt was written on his chest below the bright pink collar he was wearing. Kim could feel him throbbing. He was close. Oh she loved the way this felt. He was twitching with every one of her steady movements. He was trying to hold out. No she wanted him to cum. She wanted her little girly boy to cum and he’d pay for it. He’d owe her for it. She wasn’t there yet but she would be. Kim gave Ron a light slap across the face and grabbed the shining silver ring of his collar. “Uh, huh, girly bitch. I need you to be here for this. I need you to be paying attention while I ride this.” Ron was panting and bucking against Kim while she ground his dribbling cock into the dust against her. 

“Oh God, K,” Ron hissed. He was flushed and his eyes were glazed. “I… Oh.. Sweet, lord. I can’t”? 

“You better, Cunt.” Faster now, Kim moved against him. Feeling the way her burning clit grazed against her panties. But it wasn’t enough to get her there. It was horrible mind crushing tease but she’d get hers soon. She focused circling her hips focusing on the swollen head of Ron’s cock and then he broke. He came and it hit him like a sledgehammer. He shuttered and his cum stained Kim’s thighs. “I thought I told your girly bitch ass not to come. I told you, you didn’t deserve it.” Ron panted looking away in Shame as Kim snatched his collar roughly to pull him into a kiss. She left his lips bruised from the force of it. “You know what I have to do to you right? You know how you have to apologize right, cunt?

“Yes, Kim. I know.” 

“Then I better feel how remorseful you are.”   
Kim pushed Ron back and slid up his body, leaving his now withering genitalia behind. “I’m going to rid your face, cunt. I’m going to ride that tongue and I am not backing of until I fall off. You’ve got to make up for the mess you made. Pay me back for how you’re a sorry excuse for a man.” Kim slowly crawled up his body with the crooked blonde wig the makeup stained face, with mascara running down his cheeks, the humiliating panties on his head. The bed creaked as she got up to his chest, planting her knees next to his neck. Ron nodded meekly licking his stained shiny pink lips. Ron reached up pulling the strings at the side of Kim’s panties with his manicured hand. One of his sparkly pink nails was broken as the thin layer of cloth fell away on an angle. The smell hit Ron the hot wet smell of the pussy he needed to worship. 

“EAT ME, BITCH BOI,” Kim snarled, bumping his chin with her pelvis.   
She was soaked and her juice dripped down his chin as he lashed her puffy lips with his tongue warming up. She spread and he flicked his tongue against her clit letting the tip of the wet pink appendage just graze it to make Kim hiss in need. Then again with more pressure he sent a slow lap at her sopping core. He did have a lot to make up for and he had no need to rush. He went back up and circled that swollen red button and Kim groaned. 

“Yessssssssss.” Ron used his hand, pressing on her abdomen to lean her back a bit and he popped that clit into his mouth swirling it with his tongue again and again before he gave it a greedy suck. Carefully he thrummed it with his tongue and he could feel Kim arching into it, rolling her hips into his mouth. He paused to take a breath and Kim eyes were closed as she pinched one of her long nipples through the thin white T-shirt. Ron ran his thumb along her slit testing and it came back glistening like his mouth. He saw her opening flexing needing and two finger slid in with no resistance as he sent his mouth back to lapping at her clit. It wasn't long until Kim couldn't take any more. She bit her lower lip and rode the waves of bliss. She was breathing hard but Ron kept going pumping her stroking her inside. He arched his fingers up teasing that sweet spot and Kim was screaming as the first waves ebbed she was already building again. Up to something explosive. Something mind-blowing as those fingers scissored inside her at the perfect angle. She could hear the lewd slurping noises and the vicious squelching as her greedy body devoured those fingers. When the second orgasm hit she went silent. Well more like her scream was trapped in her throat and a tiny soft third one hit and she barely kept the presence of mind to tap Ron on the shoulder with her knee. A signal for him to stop. If she kept going she would be too raw too intense a sensation. She was panting as Ron smiled up at her wiping his chin beneath her. Kim was cross-eyed and felt warm all the way through to her bones.   
She got up, wobbling and Ron sat up demurely, closing his legs to cover his flaccid meat. He straightened the crooked lace camisole that matched the panties on his head and then he adjusted his wig before he removed the panties from his head.   
Kim was still throbbing as she took a step. She carefully ran a hand along Ron’s Jaw. “Come on, Ron. Let’s get you cleaned up.” The blonde boy nodded and got up to follow Kim quietly. The muscular redhead pushed him down gently in a seat in front of a mirror and wiped the lipstick and ruined mascara off of his face. This was the hard part. The calming him down. Kim letting him get back into himself. He needed ot be a hero again tomorrow. In the morning he needed to summon his monkey mojo and be the great blue, the superhero with the monkey kung fu. But tonight he had needed this and Now he needed Kim to take care of him for a few more minutes before they both collapsed into exhausted heaps into the bed. Ron avoided looking at the array of colorful phalluses on the vanity table. 

“Next time,” Kim said.


End file.
